


Shield

by enochiansammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Weechesters, i mean i dont ship the brothers together and this isnt a shipping one but yh, its up to you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochiansammy/pseuds/enochiansammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble headcanon about the young Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield

But can you take a moment to think about how Dean would see John coming home, swerving around the corner of the parking lot of the shabby motel and he would reach out to Sam and hold his shoulders. He’d look into his eyes and tell him to get into bed, to pretend he was asleep and to not look up no matter what and Sam would be confused; he’d ask why and he’d shake his head and Dean would just shout at him, commanding that he does as Dean says. Sam’s eyes would water up and Dean would feel horrible for shouting and he’d hold his baby brother and tell him he’s sorry but he just wants to help him, keep him safe.

The door would swing open and John would stagger in stinking of whiskey, Dean would put his arm out and push his brother behind him to protect him from the oncoming storm. He’d put all his attention into making sure that not one of the vile words spilling from his father’s mouth would reach Sam’s ears; hurrying him along and tucking him into the small motel bed whilst John shuffles to the kitchen.

He tells him to shut his eyes and don’t look; no matter what. And to cover his ears and ignore everything, no matter what he heard.

Dean would take every bite of abuse hurled at him, every vacant hand coming down hard on his head. And he’d do it all because he knew Sammy was out of the firing line. Sammy was safe.

Because that’s what his job is: protect Sam.


End file.
